1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of jewelry and more particularly to a combined locket and photo holder having a housing adapted to enclose a plurality of photo holders in a stored position and adapted to open for release of the photo holders so that the plurality of holders may be extended for photo viewing in a second position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place photos in a plurality of holders which are joined together by hinge means and, in some instances, the holders may be folded over upon themselves for storage purposes. In some instances, a separate enclosure or housing for storing the pictures is provided, and when manufactured or constructed in miniature, the housing can be a form of jewelry which is pinned or suspended from the neck or clothing of the user. Therefore, such an article is useful for its ornamental value and may also be used for storing the plurality of photos when not being viewed.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior housings and foldable photo holders which may be stored therein, which stem largely from the fact that it is difficult to place miniature photos on the holders so that they will stay in place and will not be dislodged after multiple deployments from storage to open positions and vice versa. Also, the weight of the housing and the plurality of photo holders greatly restricts the use of the device as an article of jewelry. Also, it is difficult to provide a suitable release means for securing the housing in a closed position so that the plurality of photo holders are stored therein and having such a release means operable to open the housing for deployment of the photo holders so that the viewer can visually inspect the photos. The latch should be relatively smooth so as not to catch or protrude into a snagging position which again would greatly detract from its value as an article of jewelry.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide an article of jewelry which includes a housing having release means for permitting deployment of a plurality of photo holders into an operative position from its storage position so that the photos may be readily viewed when desired. The article should be light in weight and be relatively smooth so that all its surfaces are coextensive to avoid projection, extension or protruding members which would normally snag or catch.